Hungry
by rockyxhorror
Summary: "And I never had a stronger craving than I did for him. I was craving Ryback." John/Ryback.
1. Craving

**A/N: Now I have been growing more and more obsessed with Ryback, which led to my inspiration for this. I was thinking of making this a two-shot, if people wanted me to continue. Otherwise, I could just stop it with this chapter alone. I'd love to get your feedback on it! **

**This gets a little hot towards the end, but nothing too major. It does involve cursing, however minimal. **

* * *

He was like no man I had ever seen before.

Sure, there were plenty of muscle heads that had come and gone in this business, hell, I'm sure people would even consider me one of those people. But no one was remotely similar to him. The raw power that exuded from him and the carnage he could cause made me think that he was more animal than he was human.

And I never had a stronger craving than I did for him. I was craving Ryback.

Whenever the Adonis-like man was around me, I could not think of anything else. I remember from school, more specifically in my Psychology class, being taught what 'selective attention' was. A trait of the brain to zone out everything else in the world to focus in on one subject. And my brain stopped on Ryback.

I would openly stare at him, not thinking of anyone questioning me. Most people stared at Ryback when he was around. Of course, their gazes were out of amazement and intimidation, while mine consisted of total lust. I hungered for a taste of the man at the top of the food chain.

I frequently said to myself, _'feed me Ryback' _before I rolled my eyes at my horrible pun.

But I couldn't help myself. Just like an addict, I felt like there would be nothing that could quench my thirst but to have him in every way possible.

When I got to be in the ring with him, my adrenaline raced through my body. I barely manage to keep still. All I want to do is put my hands on him, feel the mountain of a man on my fingers. Fuck creative for prolonging a match between us. Teasing me was only making my desire grow stronger. If only they knew how starving I was, and how they were basically dangling the most delicious piece of meat in front of my face. They're lucky that they stay in their own little offices at the corporate building, because if they showed their faces here, they'd _never _taunt me like that again.

Like a hawk, I watched Ryback enter backstage from the curtain, barely have broken a sweat after having picked up 200+ pound men over his shoulders. His strength amazed me, and I had picked the Big Show for an Attitude Adjustment of multiple occasions.

"Be more obvious John, I dare you." joked an oncoming Randy Orton, before taking a swig of the water bottle in his hand.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I replied, blatantly ignoring him and not taking my eyes off of Ryback.

I could tell that he was rolling his eyes. "Do you actually think that you two are going to actually happen? He probably would end up swallowing you whole." He grabbed my chin, moving my eyes to meet his one. "And _not _in the way you would want."

"Randy, he could bake me at 350 degrees and I really wouldn't give a shit." I said.

He looked at me like I had lost all common sense. And he was probably right. I pushed his hand away, and moved my attention back to Big Hungry. He was making his way to the locker room, and after waiting a couple minutes to avoid suspicion, I followed suit.

"I'll be sure to plan your funeral!" Randy yelled at me. I responded by giving him the finger.

I quietly entered the locker room, not wanting to be noticed. When I heard the shower running, a large smile plastered across my face. Seeing him in his wrestling singlet got my blood pumping; I couldn't _wait _to see him in the buff. I quickly pulled off my shirt, ripping it at the neck slightly with the sudden movement, grabbed a towel and followed the sound of the running water.

Steam clouded the tiled bathroom that had ten individual shower heads. I could barely see where Ryback was until I moved closer into the room, after stripping out of my shorts and underwear. Ryback was all the way down at the far right corner of the room, occupying the last shower head. I could feel the heat from the water from where I was standing, so I could imagine that it was scalding for him. As I tiptoed closer to him, I saw him standing under the water, seemingly unaffected by the steaming liquid.

I went to the showerhead directly across from the muscled man, turned on the water, then waited for it to heat up. When it was at the right temperature, I stood under the stream and let the water drip down my skin, my blood moving quickly in response to the warmth. I turned away from the water and focused on the gorgeous nude figure in front of me.

The contours of his body had such definition that it was like they were made by a world renowned sculptor. I couldn't seem to find a part of his body that wasn't muscle, from his huge arms, his chiseled back, and his perfect round ass that you could bounce a quarter off of. It looked great in his siglet, but it was nothing campared to seeing it bare. Seeing the soapy water travel down it instantly got me hard.

He continued to wash himself, and I watched the descent of each patch of soapy bubbles travel down his skin. I knew it was so risky, but I couldn't help but touch myself. Having this man stand in front of me and wash his perfect, ripped body was hotter than any porn I could ever watch. I soaped up my hands and went below the belt, making sure to keep silent.

I fantasized how it would be to be the water and travel all across the body of Ryback. How solid his entire body would be. How even though his skin would seem coarse and rough, that it would be surprisingly smooth to the touch. I gasped as I felt a twinge of pleasure shock my body. At the sound, I checked to see if Ryback noticed. His back was still towards me, so I relaxed and continued on.

I reasoned that he would give new definitons to the term 'rough sex.' I could imagine him taking total control, fucking you senseless until he was satisfied. I'm sure your body wold be painted in bruises, but he would drive you so crazy that you wouldn't care. It would be so primal, so animalistic...

My mind was wandering so much that I almost forgot where I was. I opened my eyes slightly, and caught the gaze of Ryback, now facing me directly. I don't know how long he was watching me, but I knew he caught plenty of me groping myself. I stood frozen, my hand still grabbing my crotch. I didn't know how to react when he started to walk towards me. He looked expressionless, not disgusted or shocked to see me jerking off. I however, looked like an idiot, because now my eyes traveled down the huge piece of meat swinging between his legs. _That _was something his siglet did not do justice at all.

He moved close enough to me that I was almost poking him in the thigh. He looked at me dead in the eyes. "You were watching me?" He didn't say it in an accusatory manner, it was more curious than anything else.

I again had no idea how to respond. At any second, he could have started jabbing me in the stomach and ripping me in half. All I managed to get out was, "What if I was?"

And for the first time in my life, I saw Ryback smirk.

Quickly, he grabbed the back of my neck and swung me around, throwing me under the shower head he was originally under. Now I could truly feel the searing water, and it made me jump. He quickly moved towards me and pushed my body up against the white tiled wall with ease. After a second of our eyes locking gazes, his lips crashed against mine.

Quite appropriately, Ryback kissed me hungrily, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth. He was so overpowering that I could barely get enough strength to kiss him back. We tongue wrestled for a short while, his kicking the crap out of mine, before he bit down hard on my lip, pulling it back and then letting it snap back against my teeth. I could taste a hint of blood in my mouth, but ironically, an aroused grin crept up on my face. I knew that everything I had thought about Ryback was true. He really was an animal inside _and _outside the ring.

I wanted to scream in frustration when I heard nearby footsteps. Of all motherfucking times, why did someone need to shower now?! Whoever they were, they were getting a one way ticket to a nearby ICU.

Ryback turned his head for a moment towards the exit, then looked back at me. "Hotel, tonight." He growled, giving me a look that said I better do as he said. I emphatically agreed. He had no idea how much I was craving him, and after the taste I got, I was ready to feast.

He walked away from me and out of the shower, not caring that he was naked (and not that I was complaining either.) I bit down on my already chewed out lip, drawing even more blood from it.

Tonight I was finally going to satisfy my craving.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Again, I'd love to get your feedback as to whether or not I should make a second chapter to this. So please review, I'd really appreciate it! :)**


	2. Feeding

**A/N: I have to say, I was so happy to see the positive feedback on this story. I'm glad you guys wanted to see more! And I promise not to tease you anymore, this chapter is pure smut. Hope it satisfies you all. :)**

**Thank you to: **

_s3rv3nt-0f-thy-3vil-0n3, xmollymayx, waldron82, J4M3Z XO, Sadisticaly Arousing RKO JC WB, WraithRaider & gamesgrl5887_

**for you reviews!**

* * *

"_Hotel, tonight."_

His growl had replayed in my head ever since I left the arena. I had gotten a taste of Ryback, and now I was going to get the full course.

I was still pissed that our earlier encounter was cut short (as if I didn't have _enough _reasons to hate that little prick Ziggler), because I was now so hard that it was starting to hurt, and the only thing that would satisfy me would be Ryback's strong hands stroking me to my release. I quite literally ran to my car the first chance I could, pushing many people out of my way that I made mental notes to apologize tomorrow, got in the driver's seat and sped out of the parking lot.

I was driving very recklessly, and I would've been fucking livid if a cop pulled me over, but I really couldn't stop myself. All I kept thinking about was tasting Ryback's tongue, seeing his ripped body stripped bare, and have him control me once again.

I made it to the hotel in what had to have been record time. I forgot to get my bag from the backseat, but I didn't go back for it. I pushed through the doors of the lobby and tried to immediately get on an elevator, but the clerk stopped me to check in. I groaned in frustration, but went to the desk to do as the clerk had asked. I rushed through the process, pretty much ripping the card key from the girl's hand, and went into the first elevator that opened up for me.

I jabbed at the button to shut the doors. Once the did, I leaned up against the back wall of the elevator. I started thinking in-depth about what I could do with Ryback once we were alone together. I had only seen the uncut slab of meat he was packing between his legs in the shower...now I could touch it, taste it, feel it inside me. I grabbed my crotch to help soothe myself for a moment; unfortunately for me, this definitely wasn't the time for wearing jean shorts.

The ding of the elevator bell told me to put my hand back at my side, not to risk awkwardly greeting someone while holding my dick. Once the doors opened in front of me, I stepped out into the hallway and scanned the area for the door I knew was Ryback's. I didn't know if he was going to already be there, but I certainly hoped that he was. I noticed a door that was left open a bit, and without even checking the number, I knew that it meant for me to enter. I walked over to the door, and after a quick glance over my shoulder, I went in.

The room was silent, lit dimly by a single lamp that was next to the king size bed. I slowly crept forward, waiting for any type of response from Ryback. "Hello?"

In that moment, a large figure emerged into my view. He was so big that only the right side of his body was lit; the left side was left in shadows. He stood only a couple of feet away from me, stripped completely nude. I smiled when I saw his big, meaty member between his legs once again. If it was possible, it looked even thicker than it did before.

I was going to make my way towards Ryback, but before I could even take a step, the muscled Adonis in front of me instantly grabbed me by sides, threw me up against the door and took me in his mouth.

He kissed me forcefully and passionately, his tongue pushing its way through my mouth. I let the man take total control of my body, his hands groping me all over. He clawed at the buckle on my belt, pulled it away from me, causing my shorts to sag down my legs. Ryback then grabbed me by my thighs and picked me up, as if I were almost weightless. My legs were straddling his waist tightly; this was certainly the first time a man had ever done that to me. Although there was no denying that it was hot

He walked me over to the mattress and dropped me down on it, my legs hanging off of the side. He dropped down to his knees, pulling my shorts and underwear off all at once with one hard jerk. My lower half was now completely exposed, my dick harder than concrete. He looked up at me, his eyes piercing through mine with such tenacity, before going back down and taking me in his mouth.

I moaned at the moist heat of his mouth, shuddering as his strong tongue circled around the head of my dick. I clutched at the bed sheets at the growing pleasure rippling through my body. Holy fucking _shit_, was he talented with his tongue.

He started to bob his head as he took more of me in his mouth, soon taking my entire my shaft down his throat, his lips meeting the base of my crotch. I let out a gasp, partly out of the great head, but also out of partial amazement of the fact that Ryback deep-throated me with ease. Not to brag, but I'm pretty gifted in that area, so I knew it took some talent to swallow all that I had to offer. He exhaled through his nose and let out a low growl, and I could instantly feel the goosebumps all over my body as his hot breath hit my skin.

He began to pull his head back up, and I felt his teeth graze over my dick. It surprisingly didn't hurt at all; the contact was gentle enough that it sent a shiver up my spine. He reached the head once again, swirled his tongue around it a bit, before letting it slip out of his mouth.

"Sit up." He ordered, rising to his feet, with his thick member at eye-level with me. I did as I was told, sitting up and licking my lips. I took the shaft in my right hand, feeling how heavy it was in my palm. I stroked him from tip to base, pulling back the excess skin to show the head of his cock. I flicked the very tip of it with my tongue, before wrapping my lips around the head. After playing around with the head for a while, I hungrily went down on him, reveling in the taste of his cock. It was the biggest one I had ever sucked; it reached the back of my throat after taking barely half of it.

Ryback moved his hand to the back of my head, begin to control my movements on his dick. He started to thrust into my mouth, pushing more of his dick into my mouth with every move. He continued this until he was full on face-fucking me, rapidly propelling his dick to the back of my throat. He stopped after a while, only forcing me to deep-throat. As I took more and more of his cock, my gag-reflex kicked in, and I choked a bit when I was an inch or two away from the base. Ryback seemed to like that, as I heard him snicker to himself.

He pulled out soon after, giving me a second or to catch me breath. He then lifted his cock, proceeding to bury my face in his balls. I tenderly licked and sucked on them as he stroked himself. I looked up and met his eyes, which were looking down at me the entire time I was sucking him off.

"You love my dick, don't you?" I nodded, his left nut still in my mouth. I brought one of my hands up his left leg all the way up to his round ass, realizing that I had never really gotten a good feel of it before. It looked like it was hard as stone, but it was surprisingly soft to the touch. I squeezed the firm flesh in my hands, caressing his plump backside

This seemed to give the big man an idea, as he then brought my head away from his balls. "Turn over." I obeyed, laying down on the bed on my stomach. Ryback grabbed my hips and pulled up, my ass up in the air. He held me in place by my waist, then drove his tongue toward by puckered, exposed hole.

I let out a moan. His tongue forced its way through the tight walls, getting deeper than I thought possible. He ran his hands up my back, pushing my shirt towards my shoulders. I pulled it off and threw it on the floor, now both of us being completely naked. He continued to push apart the tight muscles inside me, almost fucking me with his tongue. After a couple of seconds of his tongue massage, he pulled out and spit on my entrance, then teasing the sensitive skin with one of his fingers. He used his other hand to smack my ass hard, surely leaving a hand print. "How bad do you want it?" He asked me, still groping my ass.

"Bad." I moaned for him. "Fuck me, please." I arched my back so my ass was pointing directly at him. He took his finger away from my hole, then positioned himself to enter me. Once I felt the tip poke against my entrance, I grasped the sheets in my hands to brace for the full penetration. Ryback pushed himself in me, the tight walls inside me clenching around his dick. I yelled out at the pain of being penetrated lube-free, but forced myself to relax. I wanted this too much to stop.

Ryback wasted little time going to work. Grabbing my hips, he slammed his dick inside my body, my ass slapping against his thighs every time he thrust in me. He went fast and hard, just like I expected him to. This was not love-making or a time to be intimate; this was pure unadulterated, animalistic _fucking. _As he pounded me, he continued to spank me. "Fuck that ass." He growled.

There was no chance of me being silent during our fuck fest. I was moaning and groaning, yelling out obscenities, and begging Ryback to plow me even harder. I didn't care how much it hurt, I wanted him to go wild.

And soon enough, that's exactly what he did. He climbed up onto the bed, now standing over my bent-over body, slamming his dick into me and pushing my face into the sheets. This was the most vocal I had ever heard him. "Yeah, fucking take that dick!" He yelled out, his voice over-powering and dominant. "I'll destroy that tight hole!"

The sheets muffled my cries of pain mixed with sheer pleasure. This was what I had _longed _for: to have the muscled, powerful Ryback fucking me like no one else could. Nothing felt better than satisfying a craving. I could feel the orgasm in my ready to burst. All I had to do was stroke my cock a few times to send me over the edge. I yelled out louder than I had all night, my seed spraying the sheets below me.

I felt Ryback's hands start to clench my body, and I could tell that he was starting to reach his climax as well. I would've been fine with him finishing inside me, but he had other plans. He pulled out, and barked another order at me. "Open your mouth."

I moved as quickly as I could, as my body was trying to recuperate from my intense rush of ecstasy. I positioned myself under Ryback, who was jerking himself off fervently, opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue, waiting to taste his juices. Ryback groaned loudly as he came, semen shooting out of his dick and into my mouth, as well as other parts of my face. The warm liquid continued to shoot out of him, and I graciously took every drop that he had to offer. Once he was finished, I swallowed all of his sweet nectar down. Once he came down from his orgasm, Ryback looked down at me, cum still smearing my face, and picked up the excess liquid with his fingers, feeding them to me. I licked all that was there, sucking on his fingers as I swallowed it down.

The best part of the night came a few moments, when Ryback looked down at me with a big satisfied grin smearing his face and said, "That...was one great fuck."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

You can always tell when someone has had a wild night. The usual case is when you see someone masking a killer hangover with sunglasses and pain meds, however, in my case, it was the obvious waddle I was doing as I made my way through the arena. Yeah it was uncomfortable, I had to sit on an ice pack for a couple of hours, and there were some obvious stares, but I really didn't care. I treated it as a badge of honor. I finally got what I wanted for so long, something that most people probably thought would never happen.

"What's up with you?" _Speaking of some people... _I turned to see Randy giving me a confused look as he noticed my awkward stance. "Did someone drive a pole up your ass?"

I smiled to myself. "I guess that's one way of putting it."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Hope you guys liked the second half of this. Please review! :)**


End file.
